More than you'll ever know
by psychovampire-Abraxas
Summary: Sebastian couldn't take the raging of his demon side. It wanted Amaranth back. And he now goes in search for her. SEQUEL TO BLACKBUTLERxBLACKMAID, PLEASE READ THAT FIRST! OCxSebastian. Rated M just to be safe C: Disclaimers inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so a few people had asked to have a sequel to BlackButlerxBlackMaid. (If you hadn't read it yet, I suggest you do so you can have an idea of why this story is happening.) They probably saw that there should be something brewing between Sebastian and Amaranth. Never thought that I would be writing a continuance of a short story...**

**Anyway, hope you all will be patient and also enjoy it :)**

**Story belongs to me, Kuroshitsuji characters belong to Yana Toboso, Amaranth belongs to akatsukipikka from deviantart, and I don't make no profit off of this story or any of my stories.**

He examines the stone in bracelet and knows what the color means. Black meant things that belong to sorrow, sadness, depression. 'Why did she leave?'

He looked back to the paper he held in his hand and read it again. _Broken-heart, Amaranth... _Why would she ever think of that?

He puts the bracelet and the tiny piece of paper in his coat pocket to put it away later, for now he had to go prepare the master's tea. 'I'm sure she'll come back,' Sebastian said to himself, not wanting to worry about Mara so much. But would it be easy without her here, if not physically then mentally and emotionally?

For a few weeks, he tried to forget her, but notices that nothing is the same without Armaranth. She had always helped out with the other servants whenever he was doing something else. Why exactly did she leave? he had questioned over and over.

He had to find out. He had to find her. Sebastian just waited for the right opportunity to take the chance to go out for some number of days so he could search for her, even explore all of England.

However it took months, 3 to be exact. When Sebastian got up this morning, like he would get up every morning, he would still come by her room, knowing that she wasn't there and wishing that she was. Not that he wasn't strong enough and fast enough to do the work around the manor; he was powerful to do even the simplest and smallest tasks around the mansion and get it done so quickly.

He was just used to Amaranth doing the necessities needed for the day and to make sure that everything will be going according to schedule. One time he called her name,"Amaranth," and she didn't come. "So, she's gone for good."

Sebastian sighed and went back to getting the wrinkles out of the table cloth. Things had gotten done in half the time he would've done with her here. He would think of many things to say to his master, try to think of many ways to keep Ciel thinking that he was hiding a secret from him.

Of course he knew that Mara was gone, and he didn't actually know of Sebastian's and Amaranth's little relationship. And he wouldn't know of Sebastian's long disappearance either. Impatience was getting to him.

He wanted to go find her now. The sooner the better. And he was afraid to tell the house servants because their secret keeping would be like their house keeping: lousy.

He was getting a headache from all of this. Ciel noticed Sebastian's quietness and asked I that tone of voice he always uses, as to taunt,"What's wrong with you? Upset about something?" Sebastian just stayed silent.

"Grell came around again?" Ciel continued. That surely wasn't it, but he wouldn't like that to happen ever. "No, master. Just thinking what to prepare for dinner tonight." he replied.

Nothing else was said. He finally came up with something, a plan that would be believable even by the servants. 'But it would be too soon. I should for just a few more days." he noted to himself.

Giving his young master dinner and getting him ready for bed, thoughts flew and bumped inside the back of his mind. They ricocheted around the walls of his head and sometimes hitting his brain. Washing and rinsing, then drying and dressing, Sebastian pulled the covers over Ciel and telling him good night.

He closed the door gently and walked down the halls to his room, feeling a bit exhausted from the brain down. Opening the door to his room, that only he knows what's inside, Sebastian took off his long tail coat and sat on the edge of his bed. He then lied down, staring at the dark ceiling above.

The part of him that took over him when he and her mated was calling out to her. It was scratching to come out and search for her itself. 'Amaranth... just a few more days... I'm coming.'

**So, how is it so far? I kinda need more ideas, maybe to help rewrite this chapter and more to come (2 or 3 chapters). and don't worry if something isn't right with Sebby. He act like his normal self once he finds 'Mara' ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay. I had one fanfiction that I had to write, which was the Durarara! one, and am now trying to write the final chapter to this story, too. Sorry that it is coming so short, but like I said Life is getting to my schedule of writing. Hope you all will enjoy this short sequel~**

Few days later, Sebastian told Ciel that he had to go pick up something for tonight's dinner. "It's a certain spice that I'll have to use. There is no other that can substitute." Sebastian said to his master. "Fine." was Ciel's reply.

Closing the door to his master's office, he told the Phantomhive household where he was going. "And I'll expect this manor to be in tip top shape when I get back." he warned the servants. They bowed and replied,"Yes, Sebastian, sir."

They went on with their chores, their many chores in fact, for the day as the raven haired butler readied himself. He was at point A in his plan, but where was he going to start his point B? He didn't want to over look even one speck of dirt on rocks.

'I suppose I'll start in the middle of London.' Sebastian decided. Very quickly running along the road, but crimson eyes scanning the many trees and beyond, he made his way to London. He then searched left to right, up and down the streets and the hidden corners of the town.

He didn't find any trace of her. 'Could her demonic aura be here still, if she passed through?' Sebastian sensed a very faint aura and smell, knowing that it was Amaranth's.

Now following the almost invisible demonic aura, he was getting closer to her. He could feel it, that part of him roaring to life again. A few hours had passed, and the trail had led Sebastian to the country side of England; he made it there using his powers to boost his speed.

In a meadow of flowers he walked through, Mara's scent growing stronger by the second. Over the green mini hills, he saw a cottage near a forest. And there he saw a woman with brown hair and wearing a dress, but nothing fancy.

She looked like Amaranth, but then Sebastian walked to her and saw that it was her. She was... different somehow. Her eyes held the same content emotion as they always have, her long brown hair was beautiful as he remembered it, and, well, she acted the same way she had when she was home.

* * *

Amaranth felt a presence coming toward her. She thought it was Sebastian, but then dismissed the thought, thinking that he would never come for her. Not that she didn't want him to, and not that where she was living was bad.

When she ran away from the Phantomhive manor, she didn't know where to go and found an elderly lady who was renting this cottage. Amaranth didn't plan to make a contract with an elderly woman who would be dead before she could even devour her soul. Instead, she bribed the lady for a free rent and let her work as a maid for payment.

The gray haired and frail woman liked that idea. She was getting too old to do anything anymore. She agreed to the charming young woman's offer.

For the next few months, Amaranth had called this little cottage near the forest her temporary home. She had also studied human's emotions a bit more. She even found herself thinking that she was one.

She still felt that darned presence. She then looked up and saw him, Sebastian. 'Sebastian...'

* * *

When she looked up and saw him, he saw surprise with a hint of happiness come in her eyes. It left in a second, but he saw it. "What brings you here?" she asked.

"I was going to go get ingredients for the master's dinner and got side tracked." Sebastian said, smiling at her. Amaranth believed him, but she was sure that he was here to see her, to bring her back with him. "Glad to hear."

She went back to picking flowers. Unexpectedly, Sebastian was at her side picking up a blue violet. They both stood up straight and then he tucked the flower in her hair, behind her ear.

He saw a couple do the same thing, heard that it was just another way with flowers that mortals did to their dearest ones. The flower meant love, faithfulness, and watchfulness. Amaranth didn't know what to do or what to say.

Sebastian then asked the question that he'd been trying to answer,"Why on earth did you leave? Don't you know how worried we've been?" She gathered the strength of a demon and replied,"I heard you and the master. I didn't want to interfere with the relationship you both have. And … I just felt.. used by you." Sebastian was taken aback.

"Used? Why would I want to-" "After all these centuries, we were finally together, and then you love a... mortal. Why?" Sebastian understood.

"You're mistaken, Mara. We demons can't love like mortals. I told that to the young master already." He paused. "Even if we could, it wouldn't last forever. If we were seeking a partner, it wouldn't work out. I would end up taking his soul and never have his body"

Amaranth listened to him. She wanted to believe that what he was saying was true, that he couldn't love his master. "Demons like me and you have the ability to be mated and bound for eternity, with no consequences whatsoever."

Silence fell upon them for a moment. Sebastian then said to her,"With that being said, please return to the manor." This was happening too fast; part of her wanted to stay where she was at and the other wanted to go back with him.

Instead of answering, she turned and walked away from him. A breeze flew by, the violet from Amaranth's hair now flying toward the ground. Sebastian watched her go inside the cottage, disappearing behind its door.

He sighed, not too surprised by Amaranth's reaction. She had overheard and took it the wrong way, therefore leaving with a heavy and broken heart, feeling unloved by one of her own. "I won't force you to come back with me. But I recommend that you come back for not only my sake."

Sebastian turned and hurriedly went to go look for the spice he needed in one of the stores in London. It would be evening before he could get back to the mansion. He just hoped that Bardroy hadn't done anything to the kitchen.

* * *

Amaranth watched Sebastian leave out of her window. She was saddened at the sight of his face; her black heart sank in it's tears. It looked just like it always had, emotionless, but sensed and saw sadness in his expression.

She reached up to grab the flower that he gave her, but it wasn't there. "Must have blown away." she figured. She got to thinking: 'Did he really meant all that he said?'

Did he say that just to make her feel better about the reason why she ran away, or was he just being the demon he was? She would be lying if she said that she didn't miss him. She also missed cleaning up Mey-Rin's, Bardroy's, and Finnian's messes, missed preparing Ciel's tea, and helping Sebastian with the chores around the Phantomhive mansion.

The sun was about to set and she had a decision to make.


	3. Chapter 3

**The final chapter of Sebastian and Amaranth : ) Hope you enjoyed reading.**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji, characters, or anything Kuroshitsuji related. I just own the story and make no profit on this whatsoever, or from any of my stories.**

Just when Sebastian came in through the door, someone was behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Amaranth was there. "Hello, there. I thought you were never going to come."

The sun had already set and was going down. "Want to help with the dishes?" he asked. She nodded.

They didn't talk; there would be time for that afterward. Right now, they needed to have everything in perfection for their master. That's why they were contracted by Lord Phantomhive to do their extreme best to serve him well.

A crisp white table cloth was placed on the dining room table, a white fine china plate and matching cup was set at the head of the table, the good silverware set, too and then the course was placed in the middle of the table. Everything was ready. Sebastian went to go fetch his master for the dinner.

Amaranth then scooped portions of food to put on the plate. While waiting for Ciel and Sebastian, she began to think if she is going to regret coming back. It was the demon part of her that made her leave her cottage because it wanted Sebastian.

And she really did miss him with his whimsical ways to tease her or the young master. She missed seeing his smile, those eyes that always drew her attention to him, and... well, just him in general. Sebastian was the one who was with her when she felt alone, felt out of place among the humans.

Did she make the right decision, or just leave again? She wasn't the one who made the contract with Ciel Phantomhive, but Sebastian linked her to the both of them. Her mark, Sebastian's copy of his contract seal, was on her left shoulder.

She could always feel the power of him wherever she went. So she wouldn't be able to escape Lord Phantomhive if she tried. The reason why Ciel hadn't called Amaranth back was because she wasn't the one he summoned.

She didn't feel so much confused anymore, but now she had to adjust to this place again. For she can trust Ceil; he was her master, too. But she had to try to believe in Sebastian again, for the memory of overhearing that conversation haunted and bothered her.

Sebastian walked beside Ciel, leading him to the table. "For dinner this evening, My Lord, we have a slow cooked roast beef with salt, pepper and paprika seasoning, and for dessert we have Lemon Balm Cake with Custard Sauce." Ciel sat down in his chair and then took a bit of the beef.

He ate all he wanted, leaving room for dessert. "I see you're back, Amaranth." he said as Sebastian cut him a slice of cake and sat a plate down in front of him. "Yes. I'm … happy to be back to serve you, My Lord."

She bowed daintily. Both demon butler and maid watched their master eat the food they prepared for him. Before he was finished with the cake, he was given a cup of tea that went well with the dessert.

_**~ Couple of months earlier ~**_

_**The first month Amaranth came home, she caught Sebastian in the hallway, about to head to the kitchen to prepare some tea. She was going to have a talk with him, here and now. No more excuses!**_

"_**Sebastian, there is one thing I would like to know." she asked. "Yes?" he answered back, turning his body towards her. "Why didn't you come for me after I left instead of waiting for 3 months?"**_

_**He simply replied once more,"If I had done so, you wouldn't have come back, would you?" He gave her a smile as if was proud and said something smart, which he probably did. She still couldn't fully believe him because he was a demon and they were known for their trickery.**_

_**She thought that she would never be able to trust Sebastian again. Maybe coming back was a mistake. But to know for sure, she was going to have to watch him.**_

_**~ End ~**_

Few more months later, Amaranth and Sebastian tried their relationship again. It surely did take time but she began to believe him again, and longed for him even more in the process. It was amazing what 3 months could do to someone.

The wheather was nippy outside and it was the perfect time for demon mating season, which was Halloween, but of course they already claimed each other before then. It was a good thing or otherwise there would other male demons searching after Mara. Just the thought of another demon with her made Sebastian feel enraged, over protective, jealous, possessive.

It was rare that Sebastian would be filled with so much wrath that he would lose control. Surely nonoe wanted to see Sebastian in rage mode. She swore that he would demon out when the servents messed up everything he did at one time.

She just giggled behind his back, pretending to work as she smiled to herself. This is what she had been missing. She was a demon, one with many needs that only another demon could satisfy.

And she had chose Sebastian to be the one.

The chores for the day at at the Phantomhive's were like any ordinary day. Cooking and cleaning and many preparations were made. In that time, Amaranth had become herself; she picked up on where she left off.

It was past midnight when the house, save for Ceil's bedroom and office, was sparkling clean from top to bottom. Everyone else was in bed. "Now what?"

Mara knew waht she was wanting to do now. They had been too busy or humanly exhausted, and didn't plan on doing anything. Seductivly she came up to Sebastian, wrapped her arms around his neck, hands roaming the back side of his shoulders and his shoulder blades.

She said without shame, leaving humanity and decency beind,"Well, it's that time in the life of demon that happens. And... I'm in heat that I've been going insane." She tiptoed to whisper in his ear,"I need you, now, Sebastian." She gave a lick to the shell of his ear, her breath dancing invisible fingertips over him.

Sebastian held her to him, his demonic side taking over. He wanted to make love to her again when she first stepped inside the door, but wanted to give her time to come to him instead. He never expected that she would come to him quickly.

This night they slip into his room, where it's dark and futher on close to the other side of the house that they could do whatever they wanted. Satisfying their needs, they talk of how they missed each other. Just now remembering, Amaranth asked,"Do you still have that gift I gave you?"

Sebastian turned over to his small dresser by his bed side and pulled out the bracelet and the note that came with it. "I always kept it." he said. "Kept it in my coat everyday." he smiled at her.

She felt happy to know that he kept the bracelet to remind him of her. The black stone meant death and sorrow, but it also meant rebirth. Maybe the gift was the right one to get.

Perfect for many months ago and perfect for now. Amaranth snuggled into Sebastian's body, the heat from their love making still clinging onto his skin and hers as well. Closing her dark chocolate eyes to savor the moment, glowing red crimson eyes watched her and adored her.

Sebastian stroked her hair, lulling her to a deep sleep that some demons slept. He had claimed her twice over, letting her know that she was the only one he wanted.


End file.
